The invention relates to a sun visor, particularly for automotive vehicles, wherein the sun visor body has a reinforcing insert embedded in it. The insert comprises an elongate strip of thin material, e.g. a wire, which is bent approximately into the shape of a rectangular frame. The invention also relates to a method of manufacturing the sun visor.
German Pat. No. 949,143 describes a sun visor whose body is formed of soft resilient material and in which a reinforcing insert is embedded. The insert consists of a length of wire bent into the shape of an approximately rectangular frame. The sun visors which are now most widely used, at least in Europe, are of that type. However, solid plastic reinforcing inserts for sun visor bodies exist (see, for instance, Federal Republic of Germany Pat. No. 26 33 002). These are used to a substantially smaller extent.
Although sun visors of the type described in German Pat. No. 949,143 have proven excellent, their quality can be improved. The bodies of known sun visors lack stiffness and can become deformed when exposed to high temperatures.
Sun visor bodies in accordance with German Pat. No. 949,143 include an approximately rectangular shaped wire reinforcing frame insert having a visor body mounting housing, which is for receiving a sun visor shaft, arranged at one corner region of the frame insert. The wire frame and mounting housing are seated between two pieces of foam material that are cut to the desired body shape. Each piece of foam material is covered by a foil layer on its outer side. The foil layers are heat sealed to each other around the peripheral edge of the body and form a cover which defines the outer appearance of the sun visor body. It is also intended to hold the parts of the visor body together. The stiffness of this sun visor body is produced exclusively by the wire frame which is embedded in the body near its peripheral edge.
The disadvantage that the sun visor body might become deformed under high temperatures is due to the above-described construction of the sun visor and to the fact that the covering foil may not hold all of the parts of the sun visor body together above certain temperatures which may occur inside the vehicle. The cover foil, which generally consists of PVC, deforms at temperatures above about 80.degree.-90.degree. C. At these temperatures, which may occur within vehicles during the summer, the foil is no longer capable of holding the elements of the sun visor body together.
Furthermore, sun visor bodies are being equipped to an increasing extent with mirrors which are seated in a frame which is fastened to the sun visor cover foil. The weight of the mirror and mirror frame hanging from the cover foil further increases the deformation of that foil at elevated temperatures. When the cover foil does not hold the parts of the visor together, the pieces of foam material of the visor body can easily slip and the sun visor body will thereby permanently deform.
Sun visor bodies are also known in which the wire frame is embedded in or covered with a plastic foam which is of relatively good dimensional stability and which forms the firm sun visor body,. This visor body is also covered by a surrounding foil layer. Such sun visor bodies are comparatively expensive and are typically used only for higher priced vehicles.